


After Dark.

by starlightwatch



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Ellie Williams is a shy top, F/F, Smut, The Last of Us - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwatch/pseuds/starlightwatch
Summary: Ellie and you spend Valentine’s Day together. Who knew you could lose your clothes!
Relationships: Ellie (The Last of Us)/You, Ellie Williams / Reader - Relationship, Ellie Williams / you
Kudos: 12





	After Dark.

Ellie's never felt so intoxicated in the entirety of her life. She hadn't even had a shot of alcohol yet and here she was, slurring over her words of high praise in your ear. Every inch of your skin had been worshipped by the girl with the cold gaze behind soft eyes that had seen too much. No one would ever believe you that Ellie Williams could be so tender with her love, you had always expected her to be someone who claimed what was hers by claiming your soft skin between her teeth until pink and purple blossoms scattered over the area. 

And sure, she could be exactly that girl on another night when she was pent up and in need of relief. But tonight she's more than happy to listen to the sound of your slow, rhythmic whimpers and cries for her. She's more than happy to drink in the sight of your fingers intertwined with her own, beyond joyous to hear you whisper her name with the softest plea that almost makes her cave right then and there. The taste of your skin, the drip of sweat rolling down the curve of your chest that she desperately chases. It's all enough to have her relishing in a sense of euphoria. 

The night hadn't started like this, though. In fact it had started quite the opposite. Ellie and you had been at a dance Maria planned for the evening of Valentine's Day. Quite a cliché – if you asked Ellie – but you were there and that was enough of a reason to join the silly event. Because while everyone else may have known it, Ellie thought she was living in quiet bliss with her crush on you. You'd been best friends for years. Ellie can't bring herself to jeopardize that. 

And at first it wasn't Ellie's intention to end up tangled in your sheets, she really tried her hardest to keep it cool and pretend that she only thought of you as a friend. A close friend who she shared a kiss with once in a stupid game of truth or dare and a close friend she's found herself infatuated with for months. 

What started it all was that stupid song. That stupid, wonderful song that just had to come on and make your eyes light up like a child's on Christmas morning or stars in the sky. How could she possibly say no to your sweet plea to dance? Dina had sent her so many signals from across the room that it made Ellie's stomach flutter with nerves. Whenever you'd touch her or whisper soft words in her ear she had to resist the urge to kiss you until you shut up and stop luring her in more. 

And when you'd gotten the lightest flutter of intoxication in your system from the alcohol that night Ellie had excused herself to the bathrooms. When she came out you were there waiting for her with a warm smile and a quick, "it's getting crowded in there. Wanna get some air?" 

That's all you had intended to do. Get some air and maybe take yourself home if you didn't feel up to dancing anymore. 

It had started with Ellie's not-so-subtle glances at you from the corner of her eye. You had laughed and asked if something was on your face or if she just liked the view. Ellie had, of course, brushed it off as something interesting behind you. You weren't what happened to make you cross the line between friends and something else. But the moment your lips brushed against hers a thread broke, ripping at the seams of what was once a beautiful friendship full of laughs and smiles. 

Your back collided with the wall, Ellie's chest flush against your own with nothing but a cool breeze trailing over your forms and the feeling of lips performing their sweet little dance. When she hesitantly suggested you go back to her place, she wasn't thinking, which is why it surprised her even more when you agreed. 

A flowy current of laughter radiated from the two of you on the way to her home. Indecent little touches from Ellie on your waist kept your mind sober and magnified onto the feelings of her fingertips brushing against the skin where she'd brushed your shirt up. 

When you made it to her home the rest seemed like a blur. You moved from the door to the wall and finally her bed. The highest of appraisals coming from Ellie's lips when she wasn't busy tasting your skin. She'd mutter about how gorgeous you are and for once, you believed her. Very quiet words of assurance passed between the two of your lips before Ellie took to removing each article of clothing from you like a prized possession. 

Ellie Williams soaked up and relished in every curve of your figure, every sweet sound and grip of your fingers on her skin. Minutes passed, then what felt like hours with the two of you skin to skin. Every passing moment left you aching for more of her, her touch, her lips, just her. Ellie lost herself in a silent selfish craving of the heavy rise and fall of your chest, whines spilling from your lips and fingers tugging around the locks of auburn hair spilling from her bun. 

Eternal bliss would be the only thing you'd be reaching that night. Like fire on a Winter day Ellie set you ablaze. 

What a memorable Valentine's Day.

**Author's Note:**

> since wattpad is apparently removing eXplIcIt content. i think my leon kennedy smut is my top tier smut though


End file.
